A New Evil
by The Yellow Puppet
Summary: Link goes to see Zelda and Malon, to find that Kakiriko village was being destroyed by some new evil. To make matters worse, the person trying to destroy kakiriko vvillage is links uncle! Rated T for violence, and someone dies!
1. Impa's visit

**Disclaimer: I do own the legend of Zelda… is something I would say if I did own it, but I don't, so I can't say that. woe is me, woe is me.**

**Soooo… I'll cut the crap and get to the story.**

,.oOOo.,

Chapter 1: Impa's visit

I was enjoying a peaceful dinner with Navi, when someone knocked on my door.

"Were you expecting anybody?" Navi asked me.

"If I was, would I be dressed like this?" I answered. It was true, all I was wearing was my pajamas, and my hat.(I don't do anything without my hat.) I hoped it wasn't Saria.

It wasn't.

When I opened my door, I was surprised to see… Impa! She had a worried, almost scared look on her face.

"Link, I am sorry to barge in like this." She said inviting herself in. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She added when she saw Navi stuffing her face.

"Oh, not at all." Navi said wiping her face looking embarassed.

As I cleared the table, Navi talked to Impa about hats and her favorite hats and the hats she didn't like because they messed up her hair.(If fairies have hair o.O) Impa just nodded politely.

When I was done, I sat across from Impa at the table. Navi flew into the brim of my hat.

"So…" I said feeling awkward. "They weathers been nice!"

"Princess Zelda has requested to see you." Impa said. Leave it to Impa to cut the small talk and get straight to the point.

"Really? When!" I said excited to see Zelda again.

"As soon as possible, tomorrow is best. She has also invited Malon." Impa said, with the same expression she had when she first came in.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why does she what to see you?" Impa asked confused.

"No, why aren't you wearing a hat, of course why does she want to see me!" I said. What a dumb question.

She waited a few seconds before saying, "I think it is best for her to tell you that."

She got up and walked toward the door.

"Oh, and Link," she aid turning around in the doorway, "It is best if you are not seen."

"Right, tomorrow, fast, don't be seen, got it!" I said smiling. She was At the edge and when she turned around and walked forward, she fell off the tree! I've seen a lot of things in my life, but never have I seen something so, darn hilarious! I spent a good minute laughing with Navi, before walking over to the edge.

Trying not to laugh, I called down, "You all right?"

She lay there on the ground for a while before picking herself up, and called up to me, "I'm f-fine!"

When she walked away, I went back inside and Navi was on about hats again. When I had had enough, I took off my hat and stuffed Navi in it.

"HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE!" she screamed struggling to get out. All of the sudden, she stopped. "Hey nice hat you have here!"

Ug. I went out the door,to the edge of the deck, and dropped the hat. Navi flew out of it just before it hit the ground. I climbed down the ladder to go and get my hat, but Navi quickly grabbed it.

"Come and get it fairy boy!" She said waving the hat at me.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it!" I said, and lunged at her.

She flew away as fast as she could. I ran as fast as I could chasing her. Finally we ended up at the house with the hearts on its roof. She flew up the path leading to the bridge, and I followed her. She flew across the bridge until I was at the first platform. She was five feet in front of me, over the water. Not thinking, I jumped at her grabbing the hat.

"Yes!" I shouted, and saw Navi fly towards home. Uh-oh, I quickly looked down. gulp. I fell ten feet down into freezing cold water.

,.oOOo.,

When I walked inside my house, I heard giggles from Navi,

"Ha ha, very funny." I said. I changed into dry pajamas.

"You should get some sleep tonight," Navi said. "It's a long trip to the castle."

"I don't know if I can wait." I said yawning. I crawled into bed, and Navi went into her room.(a hole in the wall.) In ten minutes I was in dreamland.

,.oOOo.,

**So that's the end of chapter one. If nothing happens in my boring life, than chapter 3 will be up in a few days. **

**Review! Even if you hated it!**

**The Unknown Travler**


	2. Watch out for the Wolfies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda blah blah blah.**

**Is everyone trying to torture me, or is it just my parents. I got in a fight with my mom, and she made me turn of the computer. I couldn't turn it on until today. That's why it took so long to get this chapter up. So read it and Review. Yes that's an order.**

,.oOOo.,

Chapter Two: Watch out for the wolfies!

I woke up to Navi shaking me.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BUM!" she screamed in my ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

"We over slept! We have to get to the castle!" Navi said pulling me out of bed.

Hearing that, I quickly got dressed. How could I have forgotten? I was looking forward to going to see Zelda all the time I slept!(does that make sense?)

"Come on Navi! We can't be late!" I said hurrying out the door. I was in such a hurry I didn't bother with the ladder and just jumped down. I ran up the pathway, and headed for the way out of the village.

BAM! I went sprawling to the ground!

"OW!" I heard Saria say. "Link, watch where you're going!"

"Saria, sorry. I was in a hurry." I said helping her up.

"What's the rush?" she asked. "I was just coming to give you these pickles." She pointed to a broken jar on the ground that had once had pickles in it.

Navi flew down and bit into one.

"Don't worry," She assured us. "There still good."

I gave Navi a thumbs up sign. Leave it to Navi to make sure food is OK, and not Saria.

"Um… not to be rude, but I'm in a hurry, Zelda wants to see me, and she seemed a little worried." I said staring at the ground.

"Oh, OK." Saria said looking disappointed. "I'm sure Mido can help me."

It took all that I had to ignore my jealousy, and nodded to her. She nodded back, and walked towards Mido's house. _Idiot!_ I thought. But there were more important things to do at the moment. Why do important things always happen at the wrong time?

I ran through the hole onto the bridge. I was almost across when Navi stopped me.

"Look!" She said pointing out to the forest(if fairies can point. o.O).

I looked into the forest and what I saw took my breath away. There had to be 10, no 20 of the wolf things!

"I've never seen, or heard of them traveling in packs like that." Navi said in aw. "They usually only travel in pairs."

"Tag you're it!" I shouted pushing Navi down towards the wolf things.

"AWWWW!" Navi screamed, getting the wolves attention. They watched her hit the ground, then they all pounced at her. I knew she would fly away anytime now.

She didn't.

She was frozen in fear. If she didn't act fast she would be wolfie food. And I'm sure that's not a pleasant thing to be. Thinking fast, I got out my pull thing.(my brain died, the thing that pulls you up or stuff toward you.) and pointed it at her. I waited a minute. Then another. The wolfies were circling her.

Finally, one pounced. I shot and the hook grabbed her and pulled her up.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU FLY AWAY?" I screamed at her. "Leave it to you to get frozen in shock. Lucky I was there to save your but." No it didn't cross my mind, that if I hadn't been there, she would have never fallen down there in the first place.

"I wasn't frozen in shock." Navi said calmly. "I was naming them. There's Bob, Bill, Fred, Tyrone…"

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "Were gonna be late." With that I ran towards Hyrule Castle.

It took me about twenty minutes to reach the market place. (Navi just had to go to the bathroom, even though I told her to go before we left.) I sat on a bench to catch my breath.

"HELP, HELP!" I heard someone scream. I ignored it hoping someone else will take care of it.

No one did.

I ran in the direction it was coming from. It sounded like it was coming from an alleyway. I turned a corner and saw a little girl cornered by two dogs. Now these dogs weren't the massively big, mean, dogs you would expect to corner somebody. These were, shin high puppies!

It looked like the girl was about to jump out of her skin. I walked over to the girl, and was greeted by the two puppies tongues. I knelt down to pet them.

"Are you OK?" I asked the girl.

"I am now!" she said. "You're my hero!"

OoooooK. This girl was freaking me out.

"So I'll be going then." I said backing away. She gave me a devilish smile.

When I turned the corner I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, towards the castle. Navi flew out of my hat, were she had been sleeping.

"She was cute." Navi said giggling.

I took out my sword and swiped it at Navi. I don't have the time, or patience for obnoxious fairies.

Finally, I came to the vine on the wall that lead to the castle. Impa had told me to not be seen, so I couldn't let the guy at the gate see me. I expertly climbed up the vine, and walked to the hole in the ground. I quickly climbed down the ladder. _Now for the tough part_ I thought.

I opened the door and looked out. There was one guard on the path going to my right, and one by a tree on the hill in front of me.

I watched for a little bit, then noticed that the guards would walk, stand the walk back, and stand. I just had to wait for the guard by the tree to walk, and then dart to the bush that was conveniently located next to the tree. _One step at a time._ I thought.

I waited until the guard started to walk away and then made my move. I started to move slowly at first, then sprinted and dove into the bush. I peeked through and saw, hundreds of guards! This was going to be hard.

I new that on the far side there was a ledge with bricks going up it. I needed to get there.

Luckily there were plenty of trees in the field, all with bushes next to them. All I had to do was wait then dash to a bush. Easier said than done.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, then dashing, I finally made it to the last bush. A quick look around and I saw two guards sleeping by a tree. Guess they figured no one would get past the other 98.

Guess again.

As quietly as I could I made my way over to the brick wall. One guy snored, I froze. After waiting a few minutes, I climbed up onto the ledge. I looked over at the gate about 100 yards ahead of me and saw that there were two guards by it. I walked along until I came to the moat. I took a breath and jumped in.

The current was pretty strong, so I just relaxed and enjoyed the ride. I was to far down so the guards didn't see me.

About five minutes later, I came to a part were I could climb out without being seen. I jumped through a hole in the wall, and walked down the hallway.

There were no guards around so I headed for Zelda's room. I was almost there when I heard footsteps. Uh-oh. Doing a quick 360 I saw that there was no place to hide. I held my breath.

"Impa!" I said when I saw who came around the corner. I was happy that it wasn't a guard, or anybody else for that matter.

"Link! Thank goodness you are here, head on up. They are waiting for you." Impa said. She looked worried.

I nodded and went up a long flight of stairs until I came to Two Giant doors. Holding my breath, I knocked.

I heard footsteps coming toward the door. They stopped, and the door opened.

In the doorway stood a frightened looking Zelda. She looked as if she had been crying, and in her eyes I saw dread.

"Link, I need your help." Zelda said.

,.oOOo.,

**Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger, but I'm getting tired, and it's late. The next chapter should be up in a few days. What is the big emergency, why was Impa and Zelda so worried? All that and more coming up in chapter 3: my life as a hero, phase two!**

**Review, damn you, REVIEW!**

**The Unknown Travler.**


	3. My Life As A Hero, Phase Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda, and no one should expect that much out of me. Yes sir, it's better if you just lower your expectations for me, to a point were they are already met.**

**WOOT! Chapter three is finally here! The moment you've been waiting for, why is everyone so worried? What is in store for Link? Well… let's find out…**

**,.oOOo.,**

Chapter Three: My life as a hero, phase two

Seeing the look on Zelda's face I quickly walked in. As I stepped through her door, I knew that everything was going to be different when I went back through this door.

When I had gone into her room, I saw Malon sitting at a small table, starring at her feet. She had the same look Zelda and Impa both had. Seeing that, I had half a mind to just bolt out the door and head for home, but that wouldn't have been cool.

Malon looked up. When she saw me she gave me a fake smile, and waved. I answered her wave with a smile.

Zelda closed her door, and slowly walked over to the table and sat down next to Malon.

"Boy, you're a cheery bunch." I said.

They both looked up and exchanged glances. Navi flew out of my hat, and flew right up to Zelda's face.

"Lookie here missy," She said sternly. "Everyone 'round her is acting strange. Can't you see poor Linky here is trying to help, but it doesn't help IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!" Navi was breathing hard buy the time she was finished.

Zelda and Malon both looked at me. I was so embarrassed, I felt like I was going to pee in my pants. I probably would have if Zelda hadn't said:

"You're right Navi."

Huh, that was a first.

"Link deserves to know whats going on. Especially if he is the only one that can save them." She continued.

Whoa, save somebody? Who did I have to save? They now had my full attention.

Zelda stood up and started to pace.

"It's been happening for a while," she said. "Two months to be exact. My friend Nevva just told me about it a few days ago. I knew you were the only one that could stop him." She looked at me.

"Sorry if this is a stupid question," I said. "But… stop who? Look if something bad is happening, you got to tell me."

"My friend, Nevva, lives in Kakirko village. She told me that an evil man has taken over their village, and evil has intruded into the village. She told me that horrible creatures, now roam the mountain, and some are even in the city, that the guards use if people get out of line. Some people were forced to make huts in the mountain, and life there was horrible. Nobody is allowed to leave. The people were prisoners in their own village." Tears formed in Zelda's eyes.

"Oh, Link! Many people have died, I'm worried about Nevva, and all the people! Once someone has control, over something, it is easier to gain more control!" Zelda said now crying.

I looked over at Malon, who suddenly seemed very interested in her feet.

"It's OK," I assured her. "You don't have to tell me anymore about it."

She wiped her tears and sat down next to Malon again.

"But… I thought I already defeated Ganon." I said confused. Ganon was the only _good_ bad guy. everybody else was just… stupid.

"I-it's not Ganon." Zelda whispered. This must have been the worst part of all.

"Let's talk about this later!" Malon jumped in. "I want to just.. catch up with Link."

"Good Idea!" Zelda said.

I went and sat down at the table. For the next few hours, we talked about all that had happened in our lives since we saw each other last. Malon told me about one of her horses having a pony, that she called Lorelei. Zelda told me about all the men that her father had thought would make good husbands, and how she hated every one of them.

When it was about 9 o'clock, I decided I had better go.

"Wait!" Zelda said as I walked towards the door. "The evil man is… is… you're uncle."

I actually had to sit down. I sat on her bed hoping my mouth wasn't hanging wide open.

My uncle, I didn't even know the guy and I already hated him. So this is what my life has come to, saving Navi from wolves, little girls from puppies, and an entire village from my evil uncle.

Yep, welcome to my life as a hero, phase two.

"Link, I'm so sorry." Malon said in a comforting voice. "we understand if you don't want to help…"

"No," I said. "I have to do this." I stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, I brought Epona, take her." Malon said.

Finally, some good news.

,.oOOo.,

**Sorry it's so short. Ha ha, I like seeing your faces when it ends on a cliffhanger! OK I can't see your faces, but I do it cuz I like the suspense. Chapter 4 is up in a few days!(I hope)**

**REVIEW you people REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEW! shakes fist in anger**

**WOOT! I have one review!**


	4. Trouble with the guard

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ZELDA!**

**Ok, its been awhile, my computer picked a bad time to go totally wacko. I fixed it none-the-less. Sooooo… here's chapter four, hot out of the oven!**

,.oOOo.,

Chapter 4: Trouble with the guard

We were all standing in the front hall, waiting for Impa to bring Epona. Nobody said anything.

My mind was going a million miles per hour, trying to make sense of everything that I had been told, and everything that was about to come.

I broke the ice.

"I can't say I'm exactly excited to meet this, Nevva." I said to Zelda.

"Oh, you'll like her! She's one of my best friends!" Zelda said managing a smile.

"How do I know were to find her?" I asked.

"Well, There are guards guarding the entrance into Kakiriko village. They take account of everyone that goes in, and makes sure no one leaves. Nevva thinks it is best for them to not know that you are there." Zelda explained. " Nevva said she would find away to get you in and to her home without being seen."

"But, wouldn't they have guards around every entrance?" I wasn't sure how much faith I had in Nevva.

"Link, I trust Nevva, she will find away." Zelda said with confidence.

"Here comes Impa!" Malon said.

Impa brought Epona over to me. I stroked her big head while Impa saddled her up.

"You're the same as I remember you old girl." I whispered to Epona. She looked at me and snorted back.

When she was all saddled up, I climbed onto her, and patted her neck.

"Take good care of her Link!" Malon said.

"Don't worry," I assure her. "I will."

"Link," Zelda said talking fast. "When you get to the stairs, don't turn the corner. Hoot like an owl three times, and wait for Nevva to hoot back."

I nodded.

"Be careful," Impa said, "The road ahead of you is a dangerous one." Gee that made me feel _much_ better.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." I said with confidence.

,.oOOo.,

Two guards were standing by the front gate.

"Hey, Bart! Look at this, a little bunny!" The first guard said, making a shadow puppet out of the light of their lantern.

All of the sudden the draw bridge started to come down.

The two guards took their positions, and looked alert. What they saw made their mouths drop.

Coming down the front hall of the castle, was a small boy, on a horse.

"Uh, Sam?" the second guard said still starring.

"Yeah Bart?" The first guard said.

"I don't think he's slowing down." The second said.

They both scrambled to open the gate, and opened it just in time.

,.oOOo.,

I just narrowly missed the gate. I looked around, and enjoyed my self, as the guards all stopped and starred at me. I waved to a few of them, and shouted "KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!"

They all just starred at me, there mouths hanging wide open. I laughed to myself.

When I came to the second gate, the guard scrambled to open it, just like the other two did.

It was around ten o'clock, so there were no people in the Marketplace. That was good and bad. The good part was, there was no people to worry about squishing, the bad part was, it was night, and the gate was closed. I could only hope that the guard at the gate, would open it in time.

I ran down the alley, and could see the gate. I knew the guard saw me, but he didn't do anything. Still, I didn't slow down. I was almost there and he hadn't moved. If he didn't act soon, I wouldn't make it through the gate.

Epona knew we were at a dead end, and she started to slow down, but I pushed her on. But it was too late, we were going to hit the gate.

Well, I was at least. Epona saw it coming and came sliding to a halt. She stopped so fast that I went flying over here head and hit the gate! OOMPH! The stupid guard just stood there for the whole thing!

"Hey! Didn't you see me coming?" I shouted angrily.

"Yes." He said calmly.

"And you didn't open the gate!" I said annoyed.

"No." He said. I was beginning to think he was a man of few words.

"Why not?" I said getting up and making sure Epona was OK.

"Nobody is allowed out at night, there are zombies." He said as if I was stupid. I was beginning to hate this guy.

"Listen here buster!" I said taking out my sword and pointing it at the guy,

Navi flew out of my hat.

"Hold your panties Link!" She said. "Look mister, we are kind of in a hurry, and this gate is slowing us down."

"I can't let you out, it's dangerous." He said.

"But Link here, has a sword." She said. "A group of people are in trouble, and if we don't get there, the may all die!"

"OK, if it will get you to go away." He said annoyed.

I didn't like this guy at all. I got back on Epona, and Navi flew back to my hat.

"But first," The guard said. " You have to pay a toll."

"How much?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Thirty rupees." He said smiling. I threw the rupees at his feet, and he opened the gate.

_Finally_ I thought. I was on my way to Kakiriko Village.

,.oOOo.,

**This is the end of chapter 4! In the next chapter, Link finds Nevva, but will they get around the guards? All this and more in CHAPTER FIVE!**

**Can you believe the only thing I've done this week is get a haircut? And my computer was wacko! Do you think it's possible to die of boredom? We'll tonight is open house for my skool, but I hope to have the next chapter up by tomorrow morning. Yep, I'm going for two chapters in one day!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**The Unknown Travler**


	5. Nevva

**Disclaimer: Repeat after me. I do not own Zelda.**

**Well, I jus got back from open house, it was hot as hell in the school! I go a cool homeroom teacher, but he makes you march through the halls. **

**So, enough of me, and more of Link!**

,.oOOo.,

Chapter Five: Nevva

I ran over the drawbridge, and onto the field toward Kakiriko village. I heard Navi sleeping in my hat. Good old Navi, I could _always _count on her.

AWOOOOOOOOO! A wolf howled. Epona must have been scared, because she stopped… and bucked.

I wasn't expecting that, and went flying to the ground! I landed with a OOMPH! I looked up to see we were almost to the village. Just 10 more yards, and I would be to the stairs.

It wasn't that easy.

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Uh-oh. The wolves had come for their prey… me. I quickly got up and turned around, while pulling out my sword. Yes, all in one motion.

I saw five wolves, all staring at me. I could handle one, maybe two at a time, but five? That was a lot to ask of a guy who just wanted to catch up on old times with his friends. Instead, I had to go save a village from my uncle. Well, I'm sure that will be interesting stories to tell at Christmas parties.

"He better be a good villain too." I said to no one.

One of the wolves took a few steps toward me. He must have been the leader. Maybe if I could kill him, the others would go away.

As he walked towards me, I walked backwards. That would have been perfect, if I had been going towards the stairs. Of all the luck, they had me going towards the castle.

The others must have saw that because they slowly walked behind him. I held my sword ready for anything they were about to do.

The leader stopped. The others kept going until the formed a circle around me. They started to walk in a circle. I was trapped and didn't know what to do, but if I didn't move fast, I would be wolf food.

I kept my eye on the leader. If anyone was going to do something, they would have to get his OK.

I watched his eyes, all the time we were there, which seems like a lifetime, he watched me. And that's what saved my life.

I watched as his eyes moved from me, to the wolf behind me. I knew what was coming. A few seconds later I heard the wolf spring. But timing was everything right now. I didn't dare turn around, because if I did the leader would get me. I waited until the wolf was almost on me and then…

I quickly turned around, and swung my sword in and out of the wolfs chest. It died instantly. I quickly ran towards the stairs praying that they wouldn't get me, or Epona, but especially me.

I was almost towards the stairs! I was going to make it!

I didn't.

A wolf jumped on my back, and I came crashing to the ground. We fumbled around, as I tried to pin it to the ground. I almost had it pinned down, when another wolf leaped at me, and knocked me off the first.

I quickly tried to stab the wolf on me with my sword, but it dodged it and swiped at my face. It I kicked it off, and its claws grazed my face.

I quickly stood up. I ran toward the wolf that I had knocked down. I caught it off guard, and stabbed my sword into its back. I pulled it out and a wolf leaped at me. I was knock down, but I managed to cut it with my sword. It howled in pain. I faked a swiped at its leg, but then managed to stab it in the side. It howled in pain again.

Three down two to go.

One came at me from the front, I held out my sword, and it came into my sword, stabbing it in the heart.

I saw that the leader wolf was the only one left. I got ready for an attack. But it didn't attack. A weird thing happened. The wolf stood up straight, all the sudden calm. It nodded at me, and then… walked away.

I stood there in awe, staring at it walk away, as if it knew I was a worthy opponent and that was good enough for it.

"WOW! What happened here!" Navi exclaimed flying out of my hat.

"You slept through the whole thing?" I said still shocked about the wolf.

"What happened?" Navi said seeing my face.

"N-nothing." I said looking away, and going back to Epona. She seemed to have calmed down, and I walked here to the stairs. I stopped, and waited a few minutes to catch my breath.

"Times a wasting!" Navi said after awhile.

"Right." I said. I turned toward the mountain, and went "HOOOOT! HOOOOT! HOOOOT!"

After a minute a heard a "HOOT!" which, I figured was Nevva.

I went to the top of the stairs, but didn't turn the corner. I didn't know what to do. I waited a minute, then another.

"Link? Is that you?" I heard someone whisper.

"Nevva?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"Look up." I heard the voice whisper back. I looked up at the wall, but didn't see anything.

"Over here!" She said again.

I looked over to the other wall, and saw a small head poking out of a small hole in the wall.

"How do I get up there?" I asked.

"Do you have a grappling hook? Or some rope?" She asked.

I pulled a piece of rope out of my tunic.

"Navi!" I whispered. "Take this up to Nevva."

"YES SIR!" Navi said. She took the end and flew it up to Nevva. Nevva took it, and held on tightly. I climbed up the rope, and she made room for me in the small hole. I looked around, and saw that this was a tunnel, that probably lead to the village.

"What about my horse?" I asked.

"Oh, Malon will bring her home." She said. "This isn't the place to talk. Come back to my house, and I'll explain."

We crawled through the tunnel, and gradually, the roof got taller, so that we could stand up. Nevva had a lantern to light the way. Neither if us said anything. Finally, we came to a dead end.

"Help me push this rock." Nevva said.

I helped her push a giant rock out of the way, to reveal an alleyway behind some houses.

"So, we're in the village now?" I asked.

"Yep." Was her answer. "Remember, we can't be seen or else…"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU TOO DOING OUT AFTER DARK?" A voice called out to us.

My heart stopped. I had just got there, and I was already found out.

,.oOOo.,

**WHEW! Two chapters in one day! Well I would have kept going, but it's midnight, and I'm tired. So chapter six will be up will be up tomorrow hopefully. Sorry if this chapter was short!**

**REVIEW!**

**The Unknown Travler**


End file.
